1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a phosphor that emits orange-red light, and a light-emitting device, an image display device, and a lighting device using the phosphor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a light-emitting device that uses a YAG phosphor in combination with an orange-red nitride or oxynitride phosphor to complement the red component of a white LED. In Patent Documents 2 and 3, there are Eu2+-doped (Ca,Sr)2(Si,Al)5N8 and (Ca,Sr)AlSiN3 as typical phosphors that emit orange-red light.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2004-071726 (paragraph[0037])
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2004-244560 (paragraph[0056])
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2010-153746 (paragraph[0012])